Be The One for You
by CH Boobear
Summary: Yunho berpoligami dan memperistri jaejoong sebagai istri keduanya, tapi Jaejoong berambisi menjadi istri satu-satunya yunho, menjadi satu-satunya nyonya jung, dan berusaha membuat hubungan yunho dengan istri pertamanya, seulgi, memburuk
1. Chapter 1

TITTLE : BE THE ONE

AUTHOR : CH BooBear

PAIRING : YUNJAE

GENRE : DRAMA, ROMANCE, MPREG

RATED : PG 17

WARN : YAOI, BL, GEJE, ALUR CEPET, EYD BERANTAKAN, TYPOS, MENDRAMATISIR

HAPPY READ ,

YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE

"Maaf … tapi aku tengah mencintai orang lain…."

"Jangan bercanda Yun…..itu tidak lucu…"

"tidak…aku serius…aku akan segera menikahinya…..izinkan aku menikahinya Seulgi…"

"BRENGSEK! HIKS…KAU MENGKHIANATI-KU JUNG?! AKU ISTRIMU YANG SAH! HIKS…BAGAIMANA BISA KAU AKAN MENIKAHI ORANG LAIN, HAH?" Jerit Seulgi frustrasi begitu mendengar penuturan Yunho, suaminya

"Maka dari itu aku meminta izinmu seulgi-yah…." ucap Yunho seraya memeluk tubuh Seulgi yang gemetar, menahan isak tangisnya

"Hiks….andwe…ceraikan saja aku Yun….Hiks….Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku….Hiks…apa salahku padamu Yun? Beritahu aku…aku akan memperbaikinya…Hiks…jebal…jangan begini…"

"Kau tidak salah apapun, sayangku…ini salahku…aku mencintai dirimu..tapi aku juga mencintai dirinya…kumohon, mengertilah…..jangan pergi dariku….aku tidak akan sanggup Seulgi~ah…" ucap Yunho dalam pelukannya

"Tinggalkan dia Yun….demi aku…kalau kau mencintaiku, tinggalkan dia…."

"Tidak bisa…aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu melindunginya….dan dia…tengah mengandung anakku Seulgi~ahh…"

DEG

Kedua bola mata Seulgi membulat mendengarnya, mengandung? Bahkan dia yang sudah menjadi istri sah Yunho-nya selama 2,5 than ini belum memberikannya keturunan

"Siapa….siapa orang yang tengah mengandung anakmu itu Yun?" ketir Seulgi

"Jaejoong..namanya…KIM JAEJOONG…"

.

.

.

YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE

# JAEJOONG POV #

"Saudara Jung Yunho, bersediakah kau menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai Istrimu? Menempuh hidup bersama, dalam senang maupun duka, hingga kematian memisahkan kalian?" sahut pendeta mengucapkan Ikrar setia pernikahan yang tengah kami laksanakan

"Ya, saya bersedia…menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai istriku dalam keadaan susah maupun senang" tegas Yunho seraya menatap kedua bola mataku, membuatku menghangat melihatnya

"Saudara Kim Jaejoong, bersediakah kau menerima Jung Yunho sebagai Suamimu? Menempuh hidup bersama, dalam senang maupun duka, hingga kematian memisahkan kalian? Ucap pendeta yang kini menanyakan kepadaku, dan tanpa ragu , aku pun menjawab, "Ya…Saya bersedia"

"Dengan ini saya meresmikan, bahwa kalian, Jung Yunho, dan Kim Jaejoong, telah resmi menjadi suami istri yang sah dihadapan Tuhan...sekarang, ciumlah pengantinmu…" ucap pendeta menatap Yunho. Namja yang kini telah sah menjadi suamiku ini pun kemudian mendongakkan kepalaku dan mendekatkan wajahnya, ke wajahku, secara pelan, dan dengan khidmat, kami berdua berciuman.. dengan sangat lembut…dapat kulihat, saat aku tengah berciuman dengan suamiku ini, sesosok perempuan yang kutahu itu bernama Bae Seulgi, istri pertama dari suamiku ini, berlari meninggalkan gereja, tempat kami mengikrar janji. Dapat kurasakan sakit hati yang kini dirasa Seulgi. Yeoja itu tidak bersalah…akulah yang merebut Yunho darinya…Tapi…maaf saja…aku tidak dapat menyerah begitu saja, aku benar-benar mencintainya…dia belahan jiwa ku, kelihatannya memang egois, tapi aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Yunho. Aku bersyukur dapat bertemu namja yang kini menjadi suamiku ini, dia yang telah menolong hidupku….

Masih kuingat pertama kali, bagaimana kami berjumpa, di sebuah club malam, tempat aku masih bekerja Hostess ternama, Mirotic Club. Malam itu, awal pertama kamu jumpa, aku berdansa diatas dance floor yang dipenuhi para lelaki hidung belang, inilah tugasku, menghibur mereka, menarik nafsu mereka agar aku melayani mereka. dan tanpa kuketahui, ada sepasang mata musang yang ternyata menilik aksiku yang ditatap berpuluh-puluh namja liar yang tengah ternganga penuh nafsu dihadapanku

"**_HAI CANTIK! MULAI SAAT INI KAU MILIKKU!"_** itulah deklarnya saat menemukan diriku . Tentu saja aku terkejut dengan sikapnya yang mendadak tersebut. Tapi aku berusaha diam, mengikuti kemauannya, aku masih mengira ia tidak serius dengan ucapannya, dan hanya menjadikanku pemuas nafsu nya saja, sama seperti klien-klien ku yang sebelumnya

"Hei…mana tip untukku, tuan Jung yang terhormat? Aku harus segera pergi sekarang" desakku membangunkan dirinya yang tengah tertidur lelap, sehabis menghabiskan malam berdua denganku

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana…mulai saat ini, kau milikku…aku telah membelimu dengan harga mahal…kau tidak perlu bekerja seperti itu llagi Boo..aku akan melindungimu…" jelas Yunho yang membuat tubuhku bergetar saking tidak percayanya

"jangan bercanda…itu tidak lucu"

"Itu benar Boo…"

"Bohong! Kau bohong! Hiks! Kau bohong kan?!"

"Tidak! Aku berkata yang sejujurnya! Booo! Aku mencintaimu semenjak kita bertemu…aku ingin memilikimu! Aku serius Boo…" ucap Yunho meyakinkanku saat itu

"Hiks….benarkah? benarkah aku tidak perlu lagi bekerja di tempat kotor itu lagi? Hiks…kau tidak berbohong padaku, bukan?" isakku saat itu menahan haru….akhirnya…penantianku selama ini membuahkan hasil, ada orang yang menyelamatkan hidupku, dan mau menerimaku apa adanya

"Ne Boo…sekarang, tatap aku, aku akan membuatmu bahagia…aku tahu kau menjalani ini dengan keterpaksaan"

"Yun…Hiks…tapi…bukankah, kau sudah mempunyai istri? Orang yang kau telpon semalam, istrimu bukan?"

"Itu bisa diatur…."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya.."

"Kau serius?

"Harus berapa kali kubilang? saranghae Kim Jaejoong"

"Hiks..Nado...nado saranghae.."

.

.

.

"Jadi disinikah rumahmu Yunnie, Bear?" sahut ku takjub menatap rumah yang bisa dibilang megah. Yunho memutuskan untuk aku tinggal sementara bersamanya di rumah miliknya dan Seulgi selama rumah yang dibangunkannya untukku selesai dibangun

"Yunnnie….tapi aku segan tinggal bersamamu dan Seulgi Noona"

"Tenanglah Boo…Seulgi orang yang baik…aku yakin kalian dapat saling menjadi teman baik…Seulgi selama ini kesepian,

kuharap kau bisa cepat beradaptasi dengannya"

"Ne….aku harap begitu Bear…."

"Kka…kita masuk segera, badanku capek sehabis acara bulan madu kita di Jepang Boo.." sahut Yunho seraya memeluk pinggang rampingku, dan menekan bel rumah berungkali untuk segera diminta dibukakan

"Yunho~ah…" senyum Seulgi merekah begitu melihat kedatangan kami, ia langsung memeluk Yunho, dan disambut hangat oleh Yunnie ku itu…Uh…aku tidak suka! Apalagi kini Yunho tengah mencium mesra Seulgi didepanku, pipiku memerah melihatnya, tapi aku sadar, Seulgi juga Istrinya

"Mmpph…..mmpphh…"

"Engh…bisakah kita masuk sekarang, Noona? Yunnie?" ucapku pelan, berharap mereka menghentikan ciuman mereka

"Ohh…tentu saja Boo...oh yah Seulgi, anggaplah Joongie sebagai teman dan adikmu sendiri , bukankah kau selama ini kesepian karena kita belum dikaruniai anak?"

"Emm…Ne…tentu saja, aku pasti meyukai joongie…bukan begitu joongie?"

"Em….tentu saja…kita pasti bisa akrab Noona…aku menyukaimu…." Ucapku menatap tajam Seulgi, walau dibibir aku mengucapkan menyukainya, tapi itu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kurasa, ya…aku tidak menyukainya…bahkan mungkin aku bisa membencinya…dia kuanggap hanya sebagai pengganggu…apakah kau akan tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini, Hey, Bae Seulgi? Kurasa tidak..

'Bagus…kalau begitu, tolong antarkan Joongie kekamarnya, seulgi~yah…aku akan mengangkat barang-barang kami…" ucap Yunho seraya meninggalkan kami

"Ayo Joongie, ikutin Noona…" sahut Seulgi sembari tersenyum dan mengomandoku

"Hem….rumah ini memang sepi …." Ucapku tajam, sembari melihat-lihat seisi rumah

"Yah…begitulah Joongie… kurasa setelah kedatanganmu, akan terasa lebih ramai…" balasnya

"Tentu saja, setelah hampir 3 tahun rumah ini hanya dihuni olehmu dan Yunnie, rumah ini pasti akan diramaikan oleh aku, dan anakku yang akan lahir…bukan begitu Noona?" ucapku menyindirnya sembari mengelus-elus perutku yang sudah terlihat sedikit membuncit

"Aegya….cepatlah lahir nak…kau akan memberi warna baru dalam rumah dan keluarga ini…" lanjutku lagi, dan dapat kulihat, wajah seulgi menunduk murung mendengar ucapanku, tapi…siapa yang peduli

"Ini kamarmu Joongie…" ucap Seulgi pelan begitu kami

"Gumawo Noona…"balasku tersenyum manis, aku memperhatikan ruang yang merupakan kamarku, benar-benar luar biasa, penuh dengan motif gajah dan dicat dengan warna kesukaanku, merah

"Kau suka Boo? Aku telah menyuruh orang desainer menata ulang kamar ini" ucap Yunho yang tak kusangka telah memelukku dari belakang, dan menciumiku ditengkuk

"Eum…sangat suka bear…kau sangat tahu kesukaanku…gumawo" ucapku terharu dan tak segan-segan menunjukkan kemesraanku didepan Seulgi

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali melanjutkan memasak untuk makan siang kita…" ucap seulgi pelan, dan berangsur pergi.

"Boo…ayo bereskan barang-barang terlebih dahulu, sehabis itu kita bersih-bersih"

"aku tidak sabar ingin kau membersihkan tubuhku ini , bear" sahutku menggodanya

"huh? My boojae mulai nakal, ne?" ucapnya seraya mencubit pelan hidungku

YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE

"Whoa…kelihatannya enak sekali bukan, Joongie? Cobalah masakan Seulgi…pasti kau ketagihan…" ucap Yunho memuji masakan wanita yang ada didepanku ini. Kulihat dia tersipu malu mendengar pujian dari suamiku…ah tidak…suaminya juga

"Kau bisa saja Yun…ayo..makanlah yang banyak…." Ucap Seulgi yang kulihat hendak mengambilkan chicken wings buat Yunho-ku, tapi kalah sigap dengan tanganku yang sudah mengambil sepiring chicken Wings yang dibuatnya

"Nah, Bear…yang ini untukmu , dan ini untukku…" ucapku tersenyum manis memberikan chicken wings di piringnya, dan kulirik, Seulgi hanya terdiam saja melihat aksiku. Dasar Lamban

"Kau juga cobalah juga Sosis ini Boo...dan ini, untuk Seulgi…kalian juga habiskan Sup di mangkuk masing-masing, arra? " ucap Yunho membalas menaruhkan sosis di piring kami masing-masing

"Gumawo…" ucap seulgi yang kulihat 'masih' tersenyum manis

"Eum…aku pasti makan banyak untuk baby kita Bear…aegya…mari kita makan sekarang nak…" ucapku lembut sembari mengelus-elus perut yang berisi bayiku berumur 3 bulan

"Bagaimana Boo? Enak bukan, masakan Seulgi?"

"Lezat…Noona benar-benar pandai memasak...hanya saja, ada beberapa bahan yang terlupakan Noona….Aku bisa mengajarkanmu resep rahasia yang kuketahui…ootte?" sahutku dengan masih melahap masakannya yang kurasa masih kalah jauh enak dengan masakanku

"Ah..tentu saja, tentu saja dengan senang hati, Joongie…"

"Aku pergi kerja dulu, kalian berdua, hati-hatilah dirumah…seulgi tolong jaga joongie, ne? joongie…jangan nakal, oke?" ucap Yunho-ku mengecup mesra bibirku dan Seulgi, kami berdua pun melambaikan tangan hingga mobil yang dinaiki Yunho berlalu pergi, tidak terlihat lagi

"Hei Seulgi…"ucapku datar kearah Seulgi

"Ada apa Joongie?"

"Cepatlah kau membereskan rumah ini, aku tidak tahan dengan rumah yang kotor dan berdebu seperti ini…ini tidak baik untuk anakku juga…"ucapku melenggang pergi meninggalkan Seulgi

"Kau mau kemana Jae?" ucapnya bingung melihat aku kearah pintu samping menuju halaman

"Ingin berjemur…itu baik untuk kesehatanku dan anakku…kuharap, setelah aku selesai berjemur, kau sudah selesai membersihkan rumah...kau tentu tidak ingin aku bekerja keras saat sedang hamil seperti ini kan?" ucapku sarkastik, tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, aku kini telah berada di halaman, dan bersantai tidur-tiduran di ayunan jarring-jaring seperti laba-laba yang dibuat Yunnie

"Hem…tidak kusangka, hidupku akan sesempurna ini….setelah keluar dari tempat neraka itu, hidupku menjadi lebih baik…Nak…berterima kasihlah pada Tuhan, Ne? dia telah memberi kita pendamping hidup yang sempurna, yaitu appamu…"sahutku mengelus-ngelus perut yang berisi aegya ku ini, tak lama kemudian, aku kembali jatuh tertidur ditengah-tengah angin yang bertiup

"Jae…jaejoong…bangunnn" ucap seseorang yang menepuk-nepuk pipiku, kubuka mata perlahan-lahan, terlihat sosok Seulgi, wanita yang tidak kusukai, berada didepanku

"Ada apa?" ucapku tajam, kesal karena mengganggu tidurku

"Ini sudah jam 12,sudah makan siang, ayo makan, kau tidak boleh telat makan…"

"Baiklah…" aku pun mengangguk, mengikuti Seulgi ke ruang makan, terlihat beberapa makanan yang terlihat lezat berada di meja makan, aku pun kemudian makan dengan lahapnya,menambah hingga hampir 3 porsi kuhabiskan, bawaan aegya emang seperti ini, bukan?

"Hey Seulgi…itu bekal untuk siapa?" ucap ku memandang bekal makanan yang baru kusadar ada di atas meja

"Oh..Bekal itu? Tentu saja untuk Yunho…aku akan mengantarnya kekantor sehabis kita makan siang…kau tolong jaga rumah, ne?"

"Ani! Biar aku saja yang pergi mengantar…kau yang jaga rumah" ucapku tegas menatap kedua mata Seulgi

"Kau harus menjaga kandunganmu bukan?" ucap Seulgi santai masih tetap menyantap makanannya

"karena itu, aku yang mengantar…aegya-ku ingin bertemu appanya…aku juga mau mampir ke apotik membeli beberapa vitamin untuk kandunganku, kau mengerti?" ucapku menyeringai

"Apa kau sedang mencari perhatian darinya?" tanya Seulgi padaku

"Ya…aku sedang meminta perhatian lebih dari suamiku sendiri…apa itu salah?"

"Dia Juga Suamiku…"

"Aku tahu…Lalu? Masalahnya?"

"Tidak…tidak apa-apa…"

"Apa kau cemburu?" kini aku yang berbalik bertanya

"Untuk apa aku cemburu? Dia masih milikku…"

"Dan dia juga milikku.."

"Aku tahu itu…"

"Aku sudah selesai makan, aku akan segera mengantarkan bekal ini kekantor Yunnie, jadi kau, jagalah rumah, dan jangan sampai berantakan"

"Apa kau menganggap aku disini pembantumu sehingga menyuruh-nyuruhku?" sahut Seulgi datar sembari meminum segelas mineral

"Salahmu sendiri yang tidak mau menyewa pembantu untuk rumah sebesar ini, jadi, wajar bukan aku meminta bantuanmu yang sudah terbiasa mengerjakan rumah tangga?" tanyaku kembali seraya mengambil jaket milikku dan kunci mobil Lamborghini yang diberikan Yunho untukku dan meninggalkan Seulgi sendirian

"Yunniee Bearrrr!' riangku manja menghambur kepelukan suami tercintaku yang berada diruang kantornya di Jung Corp ini

"Booo….kejutan sekali kau datang kesini sayang? Ada apa? Bagaimana kabar Aegya?" ujar Yunnieku yang kini membalas pelukanku lebih erat, aku pun menyandarkan kepalaku kedada bidangnya, mencari kehangatan dan aroma tubuhnya yang kusuka

"Eung…aku kesini mengantarkanmu bekal, bear…kau belum makan siang kan?" ujarku menunjukkan bekal yang kubawa

"Whoa…kau datang tepat waktu Boo…aku memang belum makan sejak dari tadi…kau dan aegya udah makan kan?" tanya Yunho sembari Mengelus-elus perutku

"Eum..aku sudah makan Yunnie…sehabis ini aku juga ingin membeli beberapa vitamin seperti yang dianjurkan dokter"

"Ya..kau harus menjaga dirimu Boo…" sahut Yunieku seraya menyantap bekal buatan seulgi

"Eum Yunnie…"

"Ne Boo?"

"makanannya Enak?" tanyaku

"Ya, tentu saja enak…."

"Lebih enak mana dengan masakan buatan Joongie?"

"Sayang…makanan yang dibuat dengan kasih sayang, pasti akan terasa lezat, begitu juga dengan masakanmu…"

"Hiks..Hiks…tapi…tapi…sepertinya kau lebih menyukai makanan Seulgi dibanding aku…hiks…"

"Aniya Joongie sayang….tidak seperti itu" ucap Yunho yang kini kulihat panic menenangkanku

"Joongie gak mau tahu! Pokoknya Yunnie tega sama Joongie! Hiks! Yunnie mulai gak suka ama makanan Joongie, dan nanti…hiks…mulai gak suka Joongie…hiks…huwaa…." Aku merengek, saking kesalnya Yunho memakan dan menyukai makanan bekal Seulgi. Hei! Masakanku jauuuhh! Lebih enak dibanding Seulgi!

"Aku pulang…."

_"Ah…sudah pulang rupanya…" _gumamku dalam hati, mendengar derap Langkah Yunnie, aku pun berniat menyambut Yunnieku, tapi kedahuluan oleh Bae Seulgi sialan satu itu yang kini sibuk melepaskan dasi yunnieku dan membawakan tas kerja dan jasnya . aku pun mengurungkan diri menyambutnya, dan kembali ke ruang TV, menonton siaran yang entah sedang memutar acara apa

"Boo ...aku pulang…" sahut Yunnie yang kini menghampiriku bersama seulgi, tapi aku mengacuhkan mereka

"Yunho~yah…lebih baik kau bersih-bersih,mandi terlebih dahulu…" ujar seulgi mengingatkan

"Eum…baiklah…Boo..aku mandi dulu yah…" ucap Yunnieku yang mengecup pelan keningku, dan langsung melangkah meninggalkanku

"Hei Jae…bisa kau bantu aku untuk- " sahut Seulgi melirik ke arahku

"Tidak" sahutku cepat, tanpa membiarkan dia meneruskan ucapannya, dan langsung melangkah pergi menuju kamarku

"Boo…"

"Heumm…."

"Kau sedang apa dikamar sendiri disendiri Boo?"

"tidak usah pedulikan aku bear…sana pergi!" ketusku merajuk , mendorong tubuhnya yang hendak memelukku

"Boo…kau tega iihh…..aku kan mau peluk dan cium aegya kita Boo" ucap Yunho melas, sembari memasang wajah innocent dan puppy eyesnya, membuatku tidak tahan untuk merajuk lebih lama

"Pegang disini Bear…aegya kita hari ini nakal, menendang-nendang perutku terus…" sahutku seraya mendekatkan tubuh yunnie ku perutku, dan mengelus-elus pelan aegya kami

"Whoa..kau benar Boo…dia bergerak…Aegya…jangan nakal ah…kasihan sama ummamu, nak…arra?" ucap Yunho mengajak bicara aegya kami

Kruyukkk~ Kruyukkk

"Yunnie…itu bunyi perutmu, eoh?" tanyaku memastikan, kaget, tiba-tiba saja ada bunyi perut keroncongan =,=

"Hhhehe….kau benar sayang…aku sudah lapar…ayo, kita makan"

"Ani…kau makan saja sendiri…sana pergi"

"Boo, jangan begitu ah…aegya juga pasti lapar…ayo…kita makan sama-sama, ne?" ucap Yunho mulai mengelus-elus rambutku

"Huh…arra…mari kita makan, bear…tapi…" ujarku sembari mendelik ke mata musangnya

"Tapi apa sayang?"

"Gendong aku sampai ruang makan!"

"HEH?" kulihat mata Yunho terbelalak mendengar permintaanku

"WAE? Kau tidak mau menggendongku, bear? Apa karna tubuhku yang sudah berat kau tidak mau menggendongku, huh? Kau tega! Hiks…Hiks…"

"Ani Boo…bukan begitu…" sahut Yunhoku mulai kelabakan lagi

"Lalu apa kalau bukan begitu? Ayoo! Gendong!" ucapku kesal

"Aish! Nae Boojae…apa sih yang enggak buat kamu?" balas Yunho kemudian dengann sigap menggendong diriku ala bridal style menuju ruang makan, aku pun tersenyum senang, dan menggeliat manja dalam pelukannya, mencari kehangatan dalam dada bidang suamiku ini

"Yunnie…saranghae…" bisiikku pelan

"Nado saranghae…." Jawab Yunnieku mendengar bisikanku, Tak berapa lama, Yunnie pun mendudukkan diriku dikursi makan, AH…sudah diruang tamu rupanya…dapat Kulihat, Seulgi menekuk mukanya melihat aku digendong menuju ruang tamu ini

"Apa kau kesulitan berjalan sampai-sampai digendong olehmu Yun?" tanyanya pada kami berdua

"Ani….Aku hanya ingin digendong…" ucapku santai

"Boojae memang manja Seulgi-ahh" terang Yunho

"Hemm…Ya sudah..ayo kita makan…aku sudah menyiapkan Sup Iga Sapi untuk hidangan kita"

"UKHH! Ukh! UHUK!" Entah kenapa, mencium aroma masakan Seulgi membuatku Mual, bahan apa yang dimasukkinnya ke sup itu?

"BOOO! GWENCHANA?" pekik Yunho khawatir padaku, dan memijat mijat tengkukku

"HUEE…MAKANANNYA! UKH! Makanannya membuatku mual Bear…Hiks…" isakku pelan

"Hey…ada salah apa dengan masakanku?"

"Moollla….aku mual hanya mencium masakanmu, Noona…UKHH! Yunnie…ayoo kita makan di luar..aku tidak mau makan di rumahhh…" rajukku kemudian

"Tapi Boo.."

"MAKAN DILUAR YUN! AYOOO! AKU GAK MAU DIRUMAH! TITIKK! HUEKK! UKHH!" pekikku menahan mual diperutkuini

"Ah..Baiklah..kita makan di luar…Seulgi…jaga rumah sebentar, Ne? kami akan segera kembali…"

"Yah…pergilah.." balas seulgi dengan lesu, dan dapat kulihat , Seulgi menangis diam, airmata nya mulai jatuh deras membasahi kedua pipinya…aku tersenyum, dalam hati, aku merasa senang rivalku sedih. Hey Seulgi, akan kupastikan kau meninggalkan Yunnie ku tersayang….menyerahlah noonaku sayang, Yunho mu itu, kini hanya mencintaiku aku seorang….

"Hey Bae Seulgi…" ucapku tajam menghampiri dia yang asyik berkutat didapur

"Ada apa?"

"Mulai hari ini, aku yang masak…kau, istirahatlah…"

"Kau saja yang istirahat"

"Aku bilang, AKU YANG AKAN MASAK!"

"Apa alasanmu?"

"Kau pura-pura bego, atau tolol? Masakanmu itu membuat perutku mual, dan hampir muntah karenanya! Masih berani kau menyuruhku makan masakanmu, eoh?" decakku kesal

"Masak lah sendiri, aku tetap memakan masakanku sendiri" ujar Seulgi datar, sembari menaruhkan ikan asam manis yang dibuatnya dalam piring. Aku benar-benar kesal dibuatnya, langsung saja kurebut piring yang berisi makanannya tersebut dan menjatuhkan ke lantai

PRANKK!

Suara pecahan piring membuat Seulgi terbelalak kaget melihat perbuatanku yang menghancurkan masakannya yang kini berhamburan dilantai

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Jeritnya tertahan, membuatku menyeringai melihatnya

"kalau kau masih ngotot ingin memakan masakanmu sendiri, makanlah yang ada dihadapanmu sekarang!"

"a..paa?"

"Ayoo ! makan!" perintahku seraya mencengkram rambut hitamnya

"AKHH! Jae…plis…kumohon..hentikan…hiks.." isaknya tertahan akibat perbuatanku, dan langsung saja kudorong dia hingga tersungkur ke lantai

"Jangan pernah macam-macam denganku! Atau aku akan mengusirmu dari rumah ini!"

"Hiks….kau tidak sadar diri Jae~ah! Kau yang seharusnya tidak macam-macam denganku! Kau PENGGANGGU DAN PENGACAU DALAM RUMAH TANGGA INI!" Jerit Seulgi yang membuatku semakin kalap

"Sekali lagi kau mengucapkan hal itu, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan selamat!" desisku kesal sembari menginjak kedua tangannya dan menjambak rambutnya

"AKHH! JAE~AHH! KAU! AKH!"

"Seulgi ~yah….kenapa dengan tanganmu? Kok diperban?" tanya Yunho melihat tangan seulgi yang terluka akibat perbuatanku

"Eung…itu…" sahut seulgi ketakutan melihat kedua bola mataku yang menatapnya tajam, seakan berbicara _'jangan pernah menceritakan kejadian tadi kepada yunho'_

"Eng…tidak apa-apa Yun…tadi…tanganku hanya tergores Pisau saat memasak…."

"Benarkah?" tanya Yunho memastikan

"Itu benar, Bear…noona orangnya ceroboh…makanya, untuk seterusnya, aku yang akan memasak…bukan begitu, Noona?" ujarku seraya menatapnya kembali

"Eum…Yah…."

"Nah Yun…ayo makanlah sekarang…aku sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu…sup soondae…"

"Ya…mari kita makan…kau makanlah yang banyak Boo…Kau juga Seulgi..makanlah yang banyak…"

"arra…."

"Yun…Hari ini…kau akan tidur dikamarku, bukan? Sudah beberapa hari ini kau menemani Joongie….kapan kau akan menemaniku?" Manja Seulgi pada Yunho saat kami tengah menonton TV bersama

"Eum…Tentu saja…aku akan menemanimu malam ini…tidak apa bukan, boo?" tanya Yunho lalu seakan meminta perstujuan denganku

"Tidak"

"Eh?"

"Pokoknya hari ini kau akan bersamaku, Yun…!"

"Ng…tapi Boo…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! HIKSS…yunniiee tega….Aegya kita kan ingin tidur bersama ayahnya….hiks…dia itu ingin terus ada kau disampingnya, bear…hiks…"sahutnya menahan isak tangis, yang kuyakin, cara ini paling ampuh untuk Yunho tidak dapat menolak permintaanku

"Ya sudah..kau temanin saja Jongie…tidak apa…." Sahut Seulgi yang seakan sok bijak dihadapanku

"Bolehkah?" tanya Yunho memastikan

"Heum…gwenchanha…" ucap Seulgi yang membuat Yunho tersenyum bahagia…SEE? Yunho terlihat bahagia diperbolehkan untuk berada disampingku

"Eum…kalau begitu, ayo kita kekamar sekarang Bear…"

"Baiklah, my boojae…"

"Gendong aku!"

"Lagi?"

"Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak..tentu saja akan kulakukan untukmu, my princess.." bisik Yunho lembut seraya menggendong tubuhku

"Hari ini kau akan mendapat jatah lebih, bear!" godaku manjaa didalam dekapannya

"Jinjja?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Eung…"

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, menyadari tidak ada yunho disampin ku begituku tolehkan kepala kekesamping ranjangnya

"Nggh…kemana dia?"heran ku lalu melirik jam didinding yang terpasang dikamar,waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.30 pagi. "Yunnie pasti sudah pergi ke Kantor sejak jam 7 pagi tadi…" simpulku

"Ahh…Baiklah…aku mau mandi sekarang…uh…badanku serasa lengket sekali…" gumamku lagi tidak tahan dengan bau percintaan kami yang telah mengering akibat permainan semalam yang mencapai 5 ronde…

"Kau sudah bangun Jae?" sahut Seulgi menatapku yang menghampirinya ke meja makan

"Begitulah….HHahh…badanku masih terasa pegal sehabis 'melayani' Yunnie semalam…tolong kau buatkan aku sarapan" suruhku seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak nya

"Ah…okay…" lirih Seulgi yang tidak menimpali lebih lanjut, hatinya pasti masih merasa sakit jikalau mendengar dan mengingat suara-suara dikala kami bercinta. aku tahu rasanya,tapi aku tidak peduli

"Heii….ini Juice milikmu?" sahut Jaejoong mendelik melihat segelas juice dingin berada di meja makan

"Eumm..yah…itu milikku"

"Kalau begitu ini jadi milikku…"

"TUNGGU JAE! JANGAN MINUM ITU!" Jerit Seulgi berusaha mencegah, tapi terlambat, Jaejoong telah meminum habis juice itu…Juice Nanas miliknya

"AKKHH!" JaeJoong memekik keras, tiba- tiba saja mengalami kram perut yang cukup hebat…

"Brengsek….hkk…..kau …me..mang…ingin,…mem..buat..kuh,..celakah…bu..kan? ngh…AKHHH!" ucap jaejoong yang masih saja sempat mengumpat Seulgi, dan tidak lama kemudian jatuh pingsan, karna tidak kuat menahan kram diperutnya

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

"Jae…JANGAN BERCANDA! JAEJOONG!" Jerit Seulgi ketakutan melihat tubuh jaejoong terkapar dilantai

"SEULGI! APA YANG SEDANG TERJADI!" Seru Yunho yang baru saja sampai ke rumah, ia sudah merasakan hal tidak enak akan terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong, oleh karna itu memutuskan kembali pulang, dan benar saja, begitu ia sampai, Yunho malah melihat situasi dimana Jaejoongnya pingsan

"Le…lebih…lebih baik..kita bawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit dulu…"

"Aku tetap akan meminta penjelasan darimu kenapa bisa sampai jaejoong pingsan begini!" desis Yunho yang tidak banyak bicara lagi, langsung saja melarikan Jaejoong ke Rumah Sakit Terdekat

"Bagaimana Dokk? Apakah Istri saya baik-baik saja?"

"Ya…syukurlah kandungan dari tuan jaejoong cukup kuat menghadapi enzim bromelain yang dapat mengganggu perut, dinding rahim, sehinggga mengakibatkan kram yang cukup hebat…"

"Apa? Enzim…Bromelain?" sahut Yunho meminta penjelasan lebih

"Ya, Enzim Bromelain, enzim ini terdapat dalam Buah Nanas yang sepertinya dikonsumsi cukup banyak oleh tuan Jaejoong, karena mengandung enzim itulah buah nanas muda tidak diperbolehkan dikonsumsi oleh ibu hamil…mungkin bagi tuan jaejoong yang male-pregnancy, tidak terlalu mengerti dan masih awam akan hal ini, tapi bagi yeoja…ini merupakan hal dan pantangan yang sudah sangat umum…."

"Eungh…" Lenguh jaejoong sedikit tertahan, begitu terbangun dari pingsannya

"Sayang…kau sudah bangun?"

"Ini dimana Yun?" ringis jaejoong tertahan menahan rasa sakit yang masih menyerang di perutnya

"Kau mengalami kram, dan kejang perut Boo…itu karna kau memakan banyak nanas…"

"Eungh…Yah…aku meminum Jus Nanas milik Seulgi Noona…"

"SEULGI! JADI KARNA KAU?" seru Yunho tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengar Jaejoong

"Tidak…bukan begitu Yun…kau salah pahamm…justru dia yang…."

"Noona….Kenapa kau memberikanku Jus yang bisa membahayakan kandunganku? Hiks..."

"Yah..Kim Jaejoong! Jangan berkelit! Justru kau yang…..AKHH!" Pekik Seulgi tertahan karna tangannya sudah dicengkeram erat oleh Yunho

"Keluar! Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu sekarang!" desis Yunho membuat Seulgi terkejut, membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya dgn apa yang dengarnya

"Hiks..Baik..! Baik! Kau urus saja istri mudamu itu! Hikss…" Desis Seulgi menahan isak tangisnya, dan berlari meninggalkan rumah sakit

"hhahh…maafkan Seulgi, Boo…aku sungguh tidak tahu jika ia berani berbuat hal seperti itu…" desah Yunho seraya membelai rambut Jaejoong

"apa mungkin dia tidak menyukai ku , bear?"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu….ini pasti hanya kelalaian semata" ucap Yunho lembut

"Eung…entahlah…." Sahut Jaejoong pelan memasang mimik sedih di wajah cantiknya, yunho yang tidak tega melihat istri keduanya itu bersedih pun langsung saja memeluk tubuh nya dan menghirup wangi tubuhnya, tapi dibalik pelukan itu…tahukah kalian? Seorang kim Jaejoong menyeringai bahagia melihat Seulgi yang dimarahi oleh yunho.

_"perlahan-lahan, akan kubuat kau hanya memandangku seorang, Jung Yunhooo" _seperti itulah deklar dan janji seorang kim jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri, untuk dapat memiliki Yunho seutuhnya

"Aku turut senang kau cepat sembuh Jae…" sahut Seulgi yang menyapa jaejoong tiba di rumah , setelah 2 hari harus dirawat inap dirumah sakit, akibat memakan jus Nanas milik seulgi, jaejoong tidak tahu, berapa nanas yang dijus nya hingga menyebabkannya kram dan kejang perut.

"Kau harus banyak beristrirahat, Boo..jangan sampai kau kelelahan, arra?" ucap Yunho lembut, mengantarkan jaejoong ke kamar

"Arraa…." manja jaejoong

"Joongie…ini aku bawakan teh manis hangat untukmu…minumlah…" ucap Seulgi menawarkan minuman

"Gumawo, Seulgi Noona…" balas jaejoong tersenyum manis, tapi palsu , "Eumm Noona…boleh aku minta tolong?" tanya jaejoong lagi

"Ya? Apa itu?"

"Bisakah kau membelikanku Makanan Indonesia?"

"Hah?" Yunho dan Seulgi menatap bingung

"Eum…aku mengidam beberapa masakan Indonesia, seperti Masakan Padang,dan Gado-gado…tolong kau carikan Noona…" jelas jaejoong memelas

"Tapi…dimana aku mencarinya, jae?"

"Sudah…biar aku suruh bawahanku saja mencarikan makanan yang kau inginkan, boo…tunggu saja.." ucap Yunho member solusi, tapi aku menggeleng dengan cepat, pertanda tidak setuju

"ANI! Aku mau Seulgi Noonaa yang mencarikan! Aku mau Seulgi Noonaa!"

"Tapi Boo…"

"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN! Hiks…Noona…tolong aku…anakku ingin kau yang mencarikan makanan Indonesia untuknya…hiks…"

"Eng…baiklah…biar aku yang mencarikan…kau tunggu saja…"

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi ke kantor dulu, ne? masih ada yang harus kukerjakan…Boo…jaga dirimu, ne? dan kau seulgi…jaga boojae baik-baik…aku tidak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang! Arra? Kalau ada keperluan, dan ada masalah, hubungi saja aku…" ucap Yunho tegas seraya mengecup bibir jaejoong sejenak dan juga seulgi, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, dalam rumah sebesar ini

"Lalu kenapa kau masih diam saja disini? Ayo cepat pergi dan carikan yang aku minta!" kesa jaejoong melihat Seulgi yang masih terdiam dikamarku

"Apa kau sedang mengerjaiku? Kenapa harus aku?" sahut Seulgi

"Apa kau tidak ingin berusaha untuk mendapatkan maaf dariku? Lakukan saja apa yang kuminta"

"itu bukan kesalahanku! Kau yang berbohong! Kau membuatku seolah-olah bersalah dihadapan Yunho"

"Ya…aku memang ingin kau terlihat bersalah di hadapan yunho sehingga kau dimarahinya…"

"Kau benar-benar kejam…"

"apa kau fikir ada yang percaya dengan kata-katamu? Lebih baik kau turutin saja apa yang kumau, atau…kau mau tidak akan kukasih jatah untuk makan siang?" seringai jaejoong

"Baiklah…akan kuturutin kemauanmu…maaf kalau kau tidak berkenan padaku…" sahut Seulgi yang kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkanku dikamar, dan aku pun tersenyum puas telah membuatnya kesusahan, hah! Wanita itu berlagak seperti malaikat…lihat saja, apa dia mampu bertahan dirumah ini?

"aku pulang…Jaejoong aahh! Ini pesananmu…eh..? Yunho?" sahut seulgi tertahan melihat suaminya yang ternyata balik lagi kerumah dan sedang menemani Jaejoong yang melahap beberapa makanan Indonesia yang ternyata sudah dibelikan oleh Yunho

"Ng..Joongie..bukankah kau ingin aku membelikan aku makanan? Ini sudah kubelikan.."

"Eum..tapi Noona kelamaan membelinya untuk Joongie, jadi joongie menyuruh yunnie untuk segera membelikan, soalnya little yunnie yang didalam perut joongie sudah tidak sabaran…" ucap Jaejoong seakan tidak merasa bersalah

"ah…arasseo…"

"Ngh..Yunnie… ayo suapin joongie lagi…"

"Aigo….dasar my boojae, manja sekali…"

"Kenapa? Tidak suka?"

"Aniya…siapa yang tidak suka dengan joongie? Sini, mari Yunnie suapin"

"Kalau begitu…aku masuk kamar dulu…"

beberapa bulan kemudian

"Hey Seulgi…" sinis Jaejoong yang berada didepan kamar Seulgi yang berada tepat disamping kamarnya, di lantai 2

"Hem…Ada apa Joongie?" ucap seulgi datar, tetap asyik merias dirinya sehabis mandi di meja rias

"Kenapa kau masih betah dirumah ini?"

"Karna ini rumahku…"

"Ini rumah Yunnie…"

"Yang berarti itu juga rumahku.."

"Hah…Lucu…"

"Tidak ada yang lucu menurutku…"

"Lucu….kau bisa bertahan dirumah , dimana ada aku, istri kedua dari Yunho mu yang tersayang itu…apa kau tidak merasa tersiksa dengan semua itu?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa bertahan…aku masih menjadi istrinya.."

"Dan sebaiknya kau lepas saja statusmu itu…kau tahu, kini hanya ada aku yang dihatinya…Cuma aku…sadarlah…kau sudah bukan siapa-siapa lagi…"

"Hem…begitukah?

"Ya…Kau tahu….kau itu menyebalkan! Relakan saja Yunnie itu hidup hanya bersamaku…"

"Kau tahu…kau benar-benar terlewat batas…ingat…kau hanya orang perebut suami orang…" ucap Seulgi datar, tapi dapat membuat Jaejoong kalap saat itu juga

"AKHH!" pekik Seulgi terkejut karna Jaejoong menjambak rambutnya dengan kuat

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, jaga mulut mu itu Noona? Aku bisa berbuat lebih kejam diluar perkiraanmu!" desis Jaejoong yang kemudian menjedukkan kepala Seulgi ke meja rias

"JAE! HIKS! BERHENTI!" teriak Seulgi menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di kepalanya begitu Jaejoong menjedukkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke meja

"CIH! Makanya kau jangan bertingkah! Kau benar-benar keras kepala!" desis Jaejoong yang kemudian mendorong tubuh Seulgi hingga terjatuh dan tersungkur di lantai

"Sekarang aku ingin pergi ke Apotik, jaga rumah baik-baik…arra?"

"Hiks…arra…" isak Seulgi tertahan, Jaejoong pun kemudian melengos pergi dan membiarkan Seulgi menangis didalam kamarnya

"Hiks…Hiks…Hiks…Wae…? Apakah aku harus menyerah? Membiarkan Yunho bahagia dengannya? aku capek seperti ini…hiks…"

"KYYYAAA!"

JDAK

Seulgi tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan Jaejoong, dan suara terjatuh yang cukup kuat, ia pun bergegas berlari keluar kamar, melihat apa yang terjadi

"JOONGIIIEEE!" Pekik Seulgi begitu melihat Jaejoong yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dasar akibat terjatuh dari tangga

BRAKK!

"Yunho~ahh…" sahut Seulgi tercekat tidak percaya, Yunho datang disaat yang tidak tepat baginya, dan bisa menyebabkan kesalahpahaman kembali terjadi

"BOOOOO!" pekik Yunho tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, melihat istri keduanya itu terjatuh tidak berdaya dengan darah yang tidak berhenti mengalir dari selangkangannya. Yunho tadi berniat kembali ke rumah dikarenakan ada beberapa dokumen penting yang dikerjakannya ketinggalan, tapi begitu ia melihat keadaan boojaenya dirumah, membuat Yunho melupakan segala urusan pekerjaannnya

"Yun.." sahut Seulgi berusaha memecah ketegangan yang ada "Sebaiknya kita cepat membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit…"

"Seulgi…." Sahut Yunho tercekat, menyadari Seulgi yang turun dari tangga atas

"APAA YANG SEDANG TERJADII?! KENAPA BOOJAE BISA SEPERRTI INI, EOH?! KATAKANN!" Jerit Yunho sembari mencengkeram kuat pundaknya, dan membuat kuku-kuku yunho-nya itu menancap di kulitnya

'Hiks…molla…aku tidak tahu Yun…"

"DAMN!" Teriak Yunho kemudian mendorong Seulgi kuat hingga tersungkur ke lantai, tapi seakan tidak memperdulikan Seulgi, Yunho dengan sigap membawa tubuh Jaejoognya yang semakin pucat dan dingin, membuat Yunho gemetar, takut akan keehilangan boojae-nya. "Hiks…Boo..bertahanlah..hiks..jangan tinggalkan aku…hiks.." isak Yunho tertahan didalam mobilnya dan membawanya dalam kcepatan maximum

"Maaf tuan Jung, sepertinya Tuan jaejoong harus segera dioperasi ceasar sekarang….komplikasi dan benturan yang terjadi membuat tuan jaejoong harus segera dioperasi, walau belum memasuki masa-nya melahirkan.."

"Lakukan apapun yang terbaik dok! LAKUKANN!

"Ya…kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin Tuan..." sahut Dokter muda ini kemudian melenggang pergi untuk segera melakukan tindakan pada Jung Jaejoong

"Hiks…" isak Yunho tertahan di ruang tunggu, hatinya tidak keruan, fikirannya kacau, dan khawatir pada Boojae-nya…kenapa Boojaenya bisa terjatuh dari tangga? Dan kenapa Seulgi ada di lantai atas tepat di atas tangga? Itu membuat fikiran Yunho semakin berburuk sangka, ia berfikir, seulgi-nya itu ceroboh hingga membuat jaejoong jatuh

"Yun…." Sahut Seulgi gemetar, ia sedari tadi sudah berada di samping Yunho-nya, tapi saking Yunho-nya itu seakan frustrasi dan 'kacau', membuat Seulgi segan untuk menghiburnya, bahkan menyapanya

"Hiks…Aku takut Seulgi-ah…aku takut hal buruk terjadi dengan anakku dan boojae…hiks.." isak Yunho pada Seulgi.

"Tenanglah…semua akan baik-baik saja" balas Seulgi ikut merasakan kecemasan yang dirasakan Yunho

"Hiks…Boo…berjuanglah..hiks…"

"Eungh…" Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya,mentari pagi yang hangat menyapa dirinya, Tetapi namja cantik ini masih saja termenung dan memandangi ruang rawat inap tempat ia berada sekarang

"Boo! Hiks…Kau sudah sadar, sayang?" seru Yunho terisak bahagia, melihat belahan jiwanya ini akhirnya terbangun dari komanya 2 hari ini pasca ia menjalani operasi ceasarnya-nya yang berjalan lancar

"Yunn…Ini dimana?" tanya Jaejoong merasa asing dengan ruangan yang ditempatinya

"Ini dirumah sakit…tenanglah Boo!" terang Yunho menenangkan.

"Yunn…kenapa … perutku rata? Wae Yun?" seru Jaejoong terkejut mendapati perutnya rata sehabis dioperasi, tidak lagi membuncit, berisi baby-nya

"Ne…iitu karna aegya kita sudah lahir didunia boo…anak kita laki-laki, hiks…gumawooo…"

"Benarkah itu Yun? Aku ingin menemuinya…jebal..hiks.."

"Tidak sekarang boo…bayi kita lahir premature, sehingga dimasukkan ke dalam incubator…ia belum boleh kita temui…" desah Yunho membuat Jaejoong bersedih

"Hiks…Yunniiee…" isak Jaejoong sedih mendengarnya

"Tenanglah Boo…sabar…ah yah…aku akan memanggilkan Dokter untuk memeriksamu sehabis tersadar dari koma-mu….chakkaman…"

"Keadaan tuan Jaejoong sudah lebih baik….aku akan memberikan beberapa vitamin untuk meningkatkan stamina tubuhnya…" kata dokter yang memeriksa Jaejoong tersenyum senang melihat perkembangan Jaejoong

"Terima kasih dok…"

"kalau begitu, aku permisi dahulu, tuan…"

"Ne…"

Dokter muda ini pun segera keluar dari ruang inap jaejoong, membiarkan YunJae berduaan didalamnya

"Yun…"

"Apa Baby Jae?"

"Kenapa aku melahirkan lebih cepat? Ini belum masanya? Kandunganku masih berumur 8 bulan, bukan?"

"Itu karna Insiden kau terjatuh dari tangga, membuatmu harus dioperasi ceaser untuk menyelamatkan dirimu dan baby kita jae…makanya….kau jangan Ceroboh baby…kenapa bisa terjatuh seperti itu, heum? Apa kau tahu? Aku seperti gila saat para dokter itu menanganimu.."

"Ng...itu…"

KRIEET..

Bunyi derit pintu membuat YunJae terdiam sejenak, melihat sesosok Seulgi yang datang menghampiri

"Ng….Anyyeong Yun…Jae…aku turut bersyukur begitu mendengar kabar kau telah sadar dari komamu Jae…" sahut Seulgi kikuk

"Hiks….Hiks…Hiks…" Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja terisak begitu melihat kehadiran Seulgi, membuat Yunho dan Seulgi bingung dan terheran.

"Waeyoo Booo?" seru Yunho terkejut, dan bingung melihat Boojaenya

"Noona…Noona yang membuatku jatuh dari tangga bear…Hiks…Hiks…." Isak Jaejoong yang sebenarnya hanyalah akal bulusnya

"HEH? Apa yang kau bicarakan Joongie?" Seulgi terkejut bukan main mendengar tuduhan Jaejoong yang tidak beralasan itu

PLAK!

"DIAM KAU BAE SEULGI! AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA KAU LAGI-LAGI MENCELAKAKAN JAEJOONG! SETELAH KAU CEROBOH MEMBERIKAN JUICE PADANYA, SEKARANG, KAU MEMBUATNYA TERJATUH DARI TANGGA, EOH? AKU TIDAK MENGERTI DENGAN SIKAPMU! KAU BENAR-BENAR TEGA!"desis Yunho penuh amarah, dan membuat jaejoong tertawa penuh kemenangan dalam hatinya, tentu saja.

"Tidak…Hiks…Bukan begitu Yun….Hiks…Semua ini salah paham…Hiks..kumohon percayalah padaku Yun..Hiks…Joongie..hentikan semua ini..kumohon…jelaskan…"

"Hiks…wae noona? Apa salahku padamu, hingga kau membenciku selama ini? Hiks…" kata Jaejoong penuh kebohongan

"Seulgi…Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu! Aku menyesal menikah denganmu!" Desis Yunho penuh kebencian di setiap penekanan katanya

"Yun…Yunhoo…hiks…"

"DIAM!" Seru Yunho muak

Hiks…araasseoo…kau benar…semua ini salahku…hiks….tidak seharusnya aku tetap bertahan denganmu…aku tahu, hatimu kini telah seutuhnya milik jaejoong…kau…tidak mencintai diriku lagi…anyyeong.." sahut Seulgi terbata dan langsung melangkah meninggalkan Yunho yang kini sibuk mencerna setiap ucapan dari Seulgi…Mungkin benar apa yang diucapkannya, hatinya kini seutuhnya milik jaejoong-nya, tidak ada lagi getaran-getaran cinta begitu ia didekat Seulgi, ia terlalu takut untuk memutuskan hubungan pernikahannya dengan Seulgi dan menyakiti hatinya, tapi…bukankah dengan keadaan yang seperti sekarang, semakin membuat Seulgi "tersakiti"?

"Eung…Lihatlah Bear…Baby kita mirip sekali denganmu…matanya, bibirnya…mirip sekali denganmu…aku yakin ia akan tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang tampan melebihimu, bear…" sahut Jaejoong riang, menimang-nimang aegya mereka yang akhirnya sudah diperbolehkan untuk mereka lihat

"Ne…tentu saja dia mirip denganku boo…bukankah dia anakku, heum? Gumawo sudah memberikanku keturunan.." sahut Yunho lalu memeluk jaejoong dan aegya mereka dengan penuh kasih sayang

"berikan nama untuk aegya kita, bear…bukankah kita belum menamainya?"

"Eum..Ne…aku sudah memikirkan nama ini jauh sebelumnya Boo, bagaimana kalau namanya Moonbin? Jung Moonbin?"

"Jung…Moonbin?"

"Ne…kedengarannya bagus, bukan?"

"Aku menyukai nama itu Yun…Eum…biinnie…itu panggilan kesayanganku untuk moonbin…kau dengar itu nak? Sekarang namamu moonbin, moonbinnie…"

Howeee~~ Howeee….~~~

"Aigoo…waeyo uri biiniieee?" ujar Yunho bingung melihat moonbin mereka menggeliat gelisah resah dalam dekapan jaejoong

"Sepertinya dia ingin tidur yun….sebaiknya kita istirahatkan biinnnie diruang-nya…"

"Eum…biar aku yang istrahatkan…"

Seminggu telah berlalu , selama itu pula,Yunho terus berada disisi Jaejoong, menemani istri tercintanya di rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat inap. Membiarkan segala urusan kantor tertunda, untuk beradaa disisi jaejoong, dan tidak kembali ke rumah. Yunho bahkan tidak memperdulikan dan tidak mau tahu akan keadaan Seulgi, istri pertamanya pasca pertengkaran mereka beberapa waktu lalu

"Eum…yunnie…apa hari ini joongie sudah boleh pulang? Joongie dan binnie sudah bosan berada di rumah sakit…" sahut jaejoong memelas sembari menimang-nimang moonbin dalam dekapannya

"Kalau begitu yunnie akan meminta persetujuan dari dokter terlebih dahulu….joongie tunggu, ne?"

"ya.."

Yunho menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit Toho Hospital, ia bersenandung kecil menuju ruangan dokter yang menangani Jaejoong. Tapi langkah riang Yunho itu terhenti, ia menatap bingung akan seorang dokter dan beberapa suster perawat yang melangkah cepat dan terburu- buru ke ruangan yang berada berada persis di samping ia berdiri

"Permisi Tuan.." ucap dokter itu teburu-buru untuk aku tidak menghalanginya masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut, aku pun mengangguk mengerti dan memberikan jalan

"Hei, sus…kalau boleh tahu…apa yang terjadi didalam?" tanya yunho penasaran

"Ah…begini, pasien kecelakaan seminggu lalu, yang tidak kami ketahui identitasnya ini mengalami gegar otak dan terus mengalami pendarahan..."

"Ah…begitu…" gumam Yunho

"Kalau begitu, permisi, saya harus segera membantu dokter…" ujar perawat itu meminta izin, yunho pun mengangguk mengerti, dan memberi jalan. _"Malang sekali nasib pasien itu…kecelakaan yah?"_ gumam Yunho kemudian melirik sekilas ke dalam kamar pasien

DEG!

Yunho tersentak kaget, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya…sesosok pasien yang malang tersebut….merupakan sesosok orang yang sangat dikenalnya, sesosok wanita yang tellah menemani hidupnya selama hampir 3tahun ini, ya…korban kecelakaan tersebut ialah Bae Seulgi, istri pertamanya

_Ngiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggggggggggggggg – _

Bunyi kardiogram dan segaris panjang pada grafik yang terlihat, membuat Yunho bergetar hebat…tidak sanggup akan kenyataan, bahwa detak jantung Seulgi telah tidak ada, dengan kata ia telah Meninggal -

"Seulgi…hiks…seulgi….SEULGIIII!"

"Eung….Yunnie kenapa lama sekali?" gumam Jaejoong cemas dan melihat jam terus-menerus. "aku akan mencarinya…"lanjut jaejoong lagi, kemudian melangkah pergi, menyusuri-lorong-lorong rumah sakit

"SEULGI! SEULGI! SEULGIIIIIIIIII!"

DEG

Jaejoong tersentak kaget mendengar suara jeritan seorang yang ia kenal pasti. YUNHO-nya. Ia pun melangkah masuk ke kamar yang dimana sumber suara suaminya itu berasal

"YUN…"

DEG…

"Seulgi…" ketir jaejoong tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya…sesosok mayat dari wanita yang katanya amat sangat dibenci – nya. "Yun…kenapa…? Kenapa dengan noona? Kenapa dia….hiks…" lanjut jaejoong tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi…bayang-bayang dimana dia memperlakukan Seulgi secara tidak layak, seakan berkelebat di kepalanya

"Hiks…Hiks….Hiks… …" isak jaejoong ketir…tidak…ini bukan air mata palsu…ini bukan kepura-puaraan seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan

"Seulgi…sudah meninggalkan kita…hiks…ini salahku boo…aku bahkan tidak pernah kepikiran dengannya selama seminggu ini…hiks…aku telah menelantarkannya…aku suami yang buruk.." isak Yunho menyalahkan dirinya

"TIDAK! Hiks…ini bukan salahmu…ini salahku! NOONAA! AYOO BANGUN! BANGUNN! JANGAN BEGINI…! AKU TAHU KAU SEDANG MARAH PADAKU! AKU AKUI KAU TIDAK BERSALAH! AKU YANG CEROBOH! AKU TERPELESET DARI TANGGA! AKU YANG MEMINUM JUS-MU! SEMUA BUKAN SALAHMU! APA KAU PUAS?! BANGUNLAH NOONA! BANGUN! HIKSS! Jeball…maafkan aku~" jerit jaejoong menangis semakin histeris

"Apa…apa maksudnmu Boo?"

"Hiks..Yun…aku yang jahat sama Seulgi Noona! Hiks…Yunnieee….aku yang salah…aku boleh memarahiku sepuasnya!" jerit jaejoong lagi

"Ani Boo…aku senang kau sudah mengakui kesalahanmu sekarang didepan seulgi…ini sepenuhnya bukan salahmu…ini juga merupakan kesalahanku, aku juga jahat…hiks…" seru Yunho ikut terisak, meratapi kesalahan mereka

"Seulgii~ Seulgi…. SEULGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Isak mereka semakin tidak tertahan, seandainya waktu bisa diulang kembali, mereka ingin sekali menebus kesalahan mereka pada Seulgi, setidaknya, tidak membuatnya tersiksa lahir-dan batin. Tapi…bukankah penyesalan itu memang terletak di awal? Inilah kehidupan…

Suasana pemakaman telah kembali sepi, setelah beberapa jam lalu pemakaman Seulgi berlangsung. Kini hanya tersisa Yun – jae yang berada dipemakaman..menatap sendu batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama Seulgi

"Hiks…Hiks…Noona…noona.." isak jaejoong kembali menangis

"Boo..sudahlah…kita harus segera pulang…kita sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan moonbin dirumah…kka...kita harus segera merelakan seulgi bahagia di alam sana…"

"Hiks…ne…kalau begitu…yunnie tunggu saja joongie di mobil…masih ada hal yang mau joongie omongin ke seulgi noona…"

"baiklah…aku menunggu boo…jangan terlalu lama…"

"Emh…ne…"

Yunho pun segera meninggalkan jaejoong sendiri di nisan Seulgi

"Hiks…Yah! Bae Seulgi! Apa kau bahagia di alam sana, eoh?! Kenapa kau pergi secepatnya ini? Apa kau merasa tersiksa dengan kehadiranku, huh? Hiks…hiks…" seru jaejoong kembali menangis dan memukul-mukul pelan batu nisan itu

"Aku memang tidak menyukaimu…aku memang pernah menyurumu untuk meninggalkan yunnie…hiks..tapi tidak begini caranya…aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mati! Hiks…..maafkan aku…maafkan aku…maafkan aku…maafkan aku…" isak jaejoong lagi

"hiks….Noona…."

Wush!

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus cukup kencang, dan sesosok halus wanita mendekati jaejoong

"Noona? Seulgi Noona?" pekik jaejoong tertahan melihat sesosok yang dilihatnya itu mirip dengan Seulgi –

_"Ya…Ini aku Jongie….kenapa kau bersedih sekarang? Harusnya kau bahagia?_

"ANIA! ANIA! AKU TIDAK MEMINTAMU MATI! AKU MASIH PUNYA PERASAAN!" Jerit Jaejoong

"_Pshht…sudahlah…ini semua memang salahku…mianhae…"_

"bicara apa, kau?! Ini salahku! Ayo! Marahlah! Marah!"

"_Ani Jae…Kau tahu? Memang seharusnya aku melepaskan Yunho bersamamu, meraih kebahagiannya bersamamu….sejak awal pernikahan kami, aku tahu yunho tidak bahagia bersamaku, kami menikah berdasar perjodohan orangtua kami…walau Yunho menurut, dan menjadi suami yang baik bagiku, aku tahu, hatinya tidak sepenuhnya mencintaiku…Aku baru sadar akan hal itu begitu kau masuk dalam kehidupan kami, kau telah memberi warna tersendiri dalam hidup Yunho….kalian saling mencintai…aku tahu itu…aku hanya takut menerima kenyataan itu..jadi…maafkan aku…"_

"Hiks…hiks…maaff…maaf…" hanya kata maaf yang terucap di bibir cherry jaejoong

"_Bahagiakan Yunho…hiduplah dengan damai dan penuh cinta…hanya itu yang membuatku tenang dialam sana…arra?" _

"Arra…aku akan selalu menjaga Yunnie…kau tidak perlu cemas…hiks…kau juga, berbahagialah dialam sana"

"Tentu saja….aku akan berbahagia dialam sana…lalu…segeralah kau hapus air matamu itu,wajahmu jadi begitu jelek, joongie!"

"Hhahaha…ternyata kau benar-benar menyebalkan Noona!"

"tertawa begitu lebih baik! Sudah ya jooongie! Aku akan kembali ke tempat dimana seharusnya aku berada, berjanjilah padaku akan hal tadi!"

"Eum! Joongie berjanji! Percayalah!" ucap jaejoong tegas, Seulgi tersenyum mendengarnya. Lega. Semilir angin kembali berhembus disekitar Jaejoong, menghilangkan sesosok arwah seulgi

"terima kasih noona…dan..maafkan aku…" sahut jaejoong dalam hati

Angin kembali berhembus secara perlahan, menghilangkan sesosok Seulgi yang kini sudah sudah tenang di alam sana. Jaejoong bahagia. Setidaknya, ia kini tidak menyimpan perasaan bersalah itu seumur hidupnya. Walau ia egois, walau ia ceroboh, Jauh dalam dasar hati Jaejoong tersimpan sesosok malaikat yang melekat dalam dirinya. Dan jaejoong berjanji, ia kan berusaha menjadi sesosok istri yang baik untuk Yunhonya

END


End file.
